


Drunk and Disorderly

by noisykid



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisykid/pseuds/noisykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Cross end up in a competition of getting shit faced. Cross wins at the end, maybe because Alex's body could be too sensitive to alcohol. Alex gets a little horny, and wants Cross to fuck him. (Kinkmeme prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Disorderly

**Author's Note:**

> A ficfill for someone over in the prototype kink meme. Posted on y!gallery back in 2011.
> 
> Anyway, the prompt was something like Alex and Cross have a drinking contest... Alex gets drunk and wants Cross to fuck him. I was like LOL that is my cup of tea! So I wrote it... after like... two months. I admit, sometimes it was difficult because the idea was... like, a little "too hot".

Alex Mercer shifted in his seat on the couch, an action that felt more laborious than it should have been but given the current circumstances in which his entire body felt so hot and heavy he was having difficulty keeping his breathing under control, it was perhaps, understandable. His blood seemed to burn as if it is on fire, his cheeks and nose, were all flushed red while his head was reeling almost painfully. Beside him, a tall, cool-headed American captain casually downed the last of his eleventh Heineken for the night and looked on with amused interest.  
  
When Captain Cross had suggested that they “have a couple of beers” back at his place, Alex had not realised at the time that a “couple” meant he'd be joining the older man in a ridiculous drinking competition and that Alex would get drunk after only two beers while Cross happily ploughed through them like he was drinking water. In front of them, where they were seated in Cross's rather cramped lounge room, a small television set flickered as it played a rerun of an '04 world series Yankees game... but despite his best effort, Alex hadn't been able to catch a minute of it when it was difficult enough just remaining upright. Cross, however, had no such problem and for the most of the night he'd actually been watching the damn thing.   
  
Regretfully, Alex nursed a half-empty Corona (only his sixth) in one hand while the other struggled to grip the armrest of the couch in fear that he would fall off if he let go. So maybe...  _maybe..._  Alex was pretty drunk and had been for a while now. The bottle slipped slightly in his fingers and Alex swayed as he fumbled to re-grip it. So maybe not drunk. More like fucking  _plastered._  
  
'You gonna finish that, sweetheart?' Robert Cross leant in and breathed the insult into Alex's neck, his breath blowing hot against Alex's skin and making his flesh prickle. 'Or are you gonna finally admit that you've been beat?'  
  
And thus was problem number two. Alex groaned quietly. He was... Okay, fine. He was drunk and while he would've admitted that while  _maybe_  Cross was a little less drunk than he was there was no way he was going to admit it because that would mean Cross would've won and while normally Alex would be concerned with his pride, in this situation he was more concerned with the fact that Cross would probably laugh at him and send him home (which was good, at least if you considered how drunk Alex was and it'd be nice to go back to Dana's and sleep it off), which was bad because it would then mean he'd have to get up which might call attention to a rather “pressing” problem he'd been experiencing for a greater part of the evening. Alex Mercer shifted for what seemed like the millionth time that night and tried to inconspicuously rearrange the front of his jeans without drawing attention to the obvious tent of arousal there. He reddened, even though Cross's gaze never strayed from his, and this time he wasn't sure if it was wholly from the drink or if it was purely from shame.  
  
'Mhm... N... No.' Alex exhaled deeply, trying to ignore the sudden flush of arousal as Cross leaned in a little closer and nudged his elbow gently. Goddamn, he wanted to jerk off so fucking bad. He wondered if it would even be worth it to excuse himself to the bathroom to relieve himself or if the release would even be worth the risk of getting caught. And he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't moan either given his present state of inebriation.  
  
'I'm just... ah, taking it... mhm... easy.' He didn't even know why he was so drunk in the first place. Damnit. He was a  _virus._  He didn't even have  _blood._  'Keeping a steady... ahmm... pace.'  
  
He licked his lips, which had become dry as he glanced at Cross who was still staring at him. The older man let a grin split his face at the obvious discomfort of the other man. God damn, Cross needed to open a window because it was getting really fucking hot in here. Or maybe it was just him; he fixed his half lidded gaze on the other man, erection perking up slightly as he tried desperately not to think about how badly he wanted to come.  
  
'Yeah, sure. “Steady pace” my ass, Mercer. You've been holding onto that thing for the past half an hour. If you had any intention of finishing it I'm sure you would've done so before it got warm.' Cross's voice seemed rougher than usual and maybe he hadn't meant for it to sound so arousing but his gravely timbre was sending sparks up Alex's body.  
  
'Uh... uhm...' Alex bit his lower lip, unable to process a single coherent thought to speech as his cock leaked a damp streak across the crotch of his jeans. He went a deeper shade of red.  
  
Fuck, he wanted sex. A blowjob, a handjob even, fuck, rubbing himself up against someone like an animal in heat would suffice at this point. But what he wouldn't give to have a nice, solid lay. It was at this inopportune moment that his drunken hard on attempted to make a connection between Captain Robert Cross and its present state of unwarranted hardness. And he gasped, unexpectedly, because his mind was suddenly flooded with a wanton desire to suck and be fucked by Cross's thick cock. Have the captain push him into the ground, groaning as he filled him and fucked him and... And God, in his imagination that cock... It was so thick, so beautiful and so hot. So very fucking hot. Alex wet his lips again and moved a hand up to unbutton the top button of his white shirt, dragging his collar open.  
  
' _Cross._ ' His voice was hoarse, like sandpaper scraped across concrete pavement. 'It's pretty hot in here... Would you mind opening up a window or something?'  
  
His flushed face was a testament to the heat, even though he was only too aware that this heat was completely inwards and did not even slightly concern the room itself, there was no way in hell he was ever going to admit that to the cocky captain.  
  
Cross laughed and slipped an arm around Alex's shoulders, which was probably meant to be a friendly gesture but only worsened Alex's problem; his breathing becoming slightly erratic. He was sensitive all over, the gentle brush of Cross's hand through the thin fabric of his shirt sparked the fire between his legs, veering him between lucid and completely unintelligible.  
  
'You a bit hot, Mercer?' Cross smirked, 'Can't be from all the beer because you didn't have any. Or are you really such a cheap date? Take your shirt off if you're hot. I'm not opening the window. It's forty degrees outside.'  
  
'I... Can't...' Alex moved his unoccupied hand into his lap, fussing with the front of his jeans, needing friction, needing anything. Surely Cross wouldn't notice if he just... if he just... a little... He slid his palm down the front of his crotch, trying to keep his gaze fixed on Cross in hopes he wouldn't...  _fuck,_  he wouldn't look down.  
  
'You can't or you...' Cross trailed off mid-sentence, his gaze having caught sight of what was really sitting before him. Alex must've been fucking intoxicated if he thought he could get one past the captain. He watched Alex's shoulders shift, then his elbows and, his eyes trailed down the man's body, his hands. Something flickered across Cross's expression, but it was too quick for Alex to read. Cross narrowed his eyes. Disgust? Panic welled up inside of Alex and yet despite this, he couldn't seem to stop his hand from moving. Perhaps Cross's scorn made it hotter; the feeling in his stomach, between his legs, his head, feeling so heavy as he palmed his erection through his jeans.  
  
'Fuck...  _Fuck._  Uh, I... Um...  _Shit._ ' Alex swore. 'I need to... uh, go.'  _What the hell am I doing?_  
  
'I didn't know you swung that way, Mercer... Or any way, if I'm gonna be honest.' Cross's lips curled into a smile that only served to tighten the knot of anticipation in Alex's belly.  
  
His chest fluttered in apprehension, face burning hotter as his erection persistently strained against his jeans, seemingly undaunted by being caught out by Cross. And his hand,  _fuck,_  would it stop moving already? He jerked it away with an embarrassing gasp.  
  
'I  _don't..._ ' Alex glowered, attempting to pretend he hadn't been thinking about the good Captain's cock for the past ten minutes and hadn't been palming his own cock on Cross's couch. But his words were slurred and his resolve was slipping; his cock ached, begging to be touched. And then Cross fisted his collar and yanked him suddenly forward, taking the opportunity to run a hot, wet tongue down the curve of Alex's ear. Alex shuddered, unable to help himself.  
  
'Right,' Cross's voice was a gruff whisper and all of his words were heated and inflicted with a breathiness that sent shocks up Alex's spine with the minimal distance between them, 'And you're shivering because you're cold now.  _Jesus,_  Mercer, you fucking  _slut._ '  
  
Cross continued to lathe his tongue across Alex's ear, and then pressed his lips against his neck, kissing along the nape down to his shoulder and Alex shuddered again. 'It's very touching, though. ...Not that I share the sentiment. I mean, normally I'd prefer someone with breasts... And I suppose a pulse wouldn't go astray either. And before you go doing any of your shape-shifting hoodoo, that's a  _female_  with anatomically correct appendages. Or lack thereof, I guess.'  
  
_God, he's a chatty drunk. Even when he's..._  
  
'But I gotta admit, if I had known if alcohol would affect you in this... let's say, unique way...'  
  
Cross's teeth scraped across the flesh every so lightly and Alex laid back, groaning quietly, moving a hand up to fist the back of Cross's skull and drag him closer. 'What...' He drew a shuddering breath as Cross's lips latched onto the juncture between his shoulder and neck and began to suck, '...Are you doing then,  _Captain?_ '  
  
Cross smirked into Alex's skin, pulling away long enough to stare down into those cloudy, blue eyes. 'Indulging you.'  
  
And then finally ( _God, finally_ ), Cross pressed his mouth into Alex's and kissed him.   
  
Before now, Alex's sole experience in kissing only extended to his tightly curled fist crunched into the side of someone's jaw but... this was... Alex made a sound that was not a gasp and not quite a grunt as their lips collided and he lost all sense of everything else around him save for staggering sensation of that kiss. His fingers finally gave way and the half empty bottle fell and landed with a soft 'clink' on Cross's living room carpet and splashed the rest of its contents around their feet. Neither of them noticed. One of the captain's large hands came up to cup Alex's face, drawing him closer, stroking his thumb across his jaw.  
  
'Mmm...' Alex hummed into their kiss, opening his mouth as the older man slid his tongue across his lips and tongue. Cross's other hand was at the front of his shirt now, wrenching it open without a care for the buttons, which were tearing off in his roughness, or that, as Alex leaned into the heated kiss, the rest of the material was simply melting into biomass beneath his fingers. Cross's hands were now on his skin, running along the taut contours of his body, dipping his thumbs against the grooves of his pectoral muscles. However, when Cross's fingers breached his nipples, Alex gasped, jerking his head back as his body sparked with a sudden jolt of pleasure.  
  
'Wha... Oh,  _Fuck._  Oh, Cross,  _Fuck me._ '  
  
And when Cross's fingers roughly pinched his hardening nipples again, he was sure he was alight. The fire had returned but it was now a blazing inferno of heat that burned in the pit of his belly and whose flames licked at the fire in his cock and he was sure he had never ached so  _badly_  before. The captain drew away, licking his lips instinctively as he looked down at the other man, eyes wide and his mouth fixed with a disbelieving grin. And then he moved back, cradling Alex's face in those large hands as if it were something precious while his hips jut forward and he grinds his stiffening cock into Alex's thigh.  
  
'Fuck, Mercer...' Cross swore into Alex's cheek, 'I gotta admit, it's kind of turning me on watching you want me so bad.'  
  
_Fuck you_  was what he wanted to say but instead Alex laughed breathlessly, angling his hips and arching his own throbbing erection into Cross's. The older man swore again and grabs him by the waist, holding him there against his dick, 'Yeah well,' Alex breathes, ' _Indulge me._ '  
  
Then suddenly Cross's mouth was on his again, and this time his kiss was all teeth, lips and tongue, biting at his lower lip as his hands struggled with Alex's jeans, wrenching them open and dragging them down the other man's slim hips. And Alex's own hands were pulling Cross's shirt up, taking a moment to appreciate the taut wall of muscle he found at the captain's stomach, before dragging it up further, across his chest, and then his wide shoulders.   
  
_God, he even feels attractive._  
  
And even as Alex's hands, which were starting to shake, pulled the captain's shirt off over his head, Cross was already running his hands up and down Alex's thighs, brushing his palms over his hip bones and across the hem of his underwear. Alex's fingers pulled at Cross's belt, their quavering making it almost impossible to pull off, never mind the button on the top of his jeans.  
  
'Goddamnit...' Alex rasps, frustrated but barely able to speak above a whisper, 'The fuck... I don't remember ever being so...' Even when he managed to pop the button he can barely hold his index finger and thumb together tight enough to pull Cross's zipper down. 'Fucking hell.'  
  
Cross quietened him with another searing kiss and then helped Alex get him out of his jeans by smacking the other man's hands away and yanking them down and off himself along with a pair of white, cotton briefs. Alex vaguely recalled them being thrown away somewhere but he honestly didn't know and didn't care because in the mean time, Cross had moved back slightly and his hand had found the thick shaft of his cock and was slowly running his fist along it. Alex stared. For what seemed like an eternity. Just watched Cross run his hand along that length and watched the head glisten with pre-come and Alex wet his lips for the second time that night. It was even better than he had imagined it. Without thinking, Alex leant forward and ran his tongue along the head of the other man's cock and gathered up the clear beads of pre-come that were leaking from that slit with his tongue and fuck, he wanted, no,  _needed_  more.  
  
Cross was only too happy to oblige him, gripping the back of Alex's skull as he slid his cock into that mouth and couldn't help it when a moan slipped his lips because the heat was just incredible. Alex's hands moved to the captain's hips and even though he was quite certain he'd never done this before, he closed his lips over the head and sucked like he knew how. Cross moaned again, hips spasming though Alex dug his fingers in and kept them mostly still as he flicked his tongue over the tip and then lowered his mouth down along the length.  
  
Above him, Alex could hear Cross panting and grunting something unintelligible as the captain's hips buck forward again as if seeing the virus with his lips wrapped around his cock was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, as if he were just begging Alex to move. Alex smirked around Cross's thick length. For the first time that night, Alex felt in control. Never mind that his hands were still shaking and that his eyes were half-lidded and bleary and he couldn't stop fucking moaning (even if he wanted to). And then Alex began to bob, sliding his tongue along the head of the captain's dick as he fucked him with his mouth.  
  
After only a minute of that and when Alex was sure that Cross's fingers are twisting in the hair at the back of his head so tightly he was sure his knuckles must be turning white, Alex drew away with a wet smack. Cross groaned at the loss of contact but Alex gestured to the soaking tent in his underwear and asked in a tone that even surprised him with its rasping neediness:  
  
'Please, fuck, Cross. I can't... I can't take it.'  
  
Cross stared down at him a moment before his eyes slid shut and he breathed in deeply. A moment later and Alex found himself pushed backwards into the sofa with Cross pushing two fingers into his open mouth.  
  
'Suck.'  
  
Alex spat on those digits, his stomach fluttering in anticipation when he realised where they would be going, and then ran his tongue along them, sucking gently. Cross groaned low in his throat as if reminded of what Alex had been doing prior. Cross drew them out when they were sufficiently wet and with one hand, yanked off Alex's underwear while he nudged the man's legs apart with the breadth of his wrist. Alex's breath hitched slightly as his legs were parted and he could feel the older man slide a finger between his ass cheeks, pressing the digit up against his hole.  
  
'U... uhh... Fuck, Cross. C'mon.' Alex murmured, not even realising he was speaking as he lifted his hips a little and arched them against the older man's hand. 'Just fucking do it already.'  
  
Alex moaned incoherently into Cross's shoulder as the older man sunk a finger in him up to the knuckle. His ass tightened around the digit and he let out a low hiss of pain although it was tinged with a sort of pleasure he couldn't begin to describe. 'God. Fuck. _God. Cross._ '  
  
The older man seemed to straighten up at that, giving him an unreadable expression before digging his finger in deeper and then curling it just a little so that it nudged up against his prostate. Alex cried out, bucking suddenly, almost blinded by the white hot sensation that coursed through him. Encouraged by this response, Cross slid in another slicked finger and eased him open, moving his fingers in and out of him. Alex panted, pushing his hips up to give him better access. And then Cross's fingers brushed up that spot again, pressing into it and Alex, in a frantic bout of moaning and arching into those sweet fingers, spilled himself across his belly as he found sudden release.  
  
When the blissful haze of orgasm had faded, Alex refocused his gaze on the man who was staring down at him with a smug look plastered across his face while still being two fingers deep inside of him. Alex flushed with embarrassment.  
  
'Fucking... A-Asshole.' The last word hitched as the captain slowly withdrew his fingers and ran them across the thick shaft of his cock. Then spat into his hand and rubbed his saliva-slicked fingers across the weeping head.  
  
'Give it a minute. I think I can... I can get you to...' Cross bent over him, lining the blunt head of his dick up against Alex's hole and pushing it against the tight ring of muscle. And then with a shaky breath, he slid in. And Alex's keened, hands fisting Cross's hips and holding him there, deep inside of himself. The flaccid dick resting against Alex's stomach in a pool of his cooling come jerked up slightly, stiffening. The virus groaned.  
  
'Fuckin' hell, Mercer. You're so fuckin' tight. I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you.' Cross growled, hunched over the other man and not really looking at him but obviously feeling him because his hands were trembling just like Alex's were as he braced himself on Alex's lean shoulders.  
  
'Oh wait, oh  _fuck,_  wait.' Alex's hands slipped against Cross's hips as the other man started to drive his cock in and out of Alex's slick hole, while his own dick throbbed against his stomach.  
  
The heat was unbearable now and all of Alex's breaths were more like choked gasps as he moved back against Cross, meeting his thrusts. He stretched his legs up, hooking them over the captain's shoulders, heels digging into his shoulder blades and swore as Cross wedged that thick prick deeper inside of him. And Cross's hands were all over him now too, delirious, his arms, face, chest, thighs, ass, cock. Alex burned in every place Cross's fingers brushed against his skin, body aching in the overwhelming onslaught of sensations.  
  
'God, fuck, baby. You're so fuckin' hot. You're so fuckin' hot.' Alex could barely hear Cross grunting above the pounding in his ears, his own hands tightening their hold on Cross.  
  
Alex moaned. Cross's hips were slamming against him, hard, his cock now ramming into his prostate and Alex was burning all over. His skin tingled... ached, and his thighs were shaking and it was all he could do to lift his own hips and slam them back against Cross's. And then Cross moved a hand in between them and wrapped his fist around Alex's cock and began to pump the engorged muscle to the rhythm of his rapid thrusting.  
  
'Fuck, Oh, fuck...  _fuck!_  I'm gonna...  _Fuck!_ '  
  
That was it. That was  _it._  A string of curses flew from the virus's mouth as his entire body tensed up and Alex was seeing white as he came for the second time that evening, cock spilling jets of his hot come across his belly and over Cross's furiously jerking hand. And then Cross let out a sudden shout, his hand tightening around Alex's dick and squeezing the last droplets of come from it as he arched over the man beneath him, his movements suddenly jerky as he latched his mouth onto Alex's as he came, kissing him fiercely and biting his lips.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Cross exhaled a long and shaking breath and moved, his soft length sliding out from inside Alex where it dribbles remnants of sticky come across the sofa cushions. Alex's legs slip from his shoulders and fall apart around the Cross's hips.  
  
'Fuck...' Cross's voice quavered, looking down at the man beneath him who was the picture of someone who had been thoroughly fucked.  
  
It was Alex's turn to inhale deeply this time, breathing in the stale air in Cross's apartment and the stagnant scent of their sex that wafted through it. His tongue darted out across his lower lip, he exhaled, and then breathed in again, so deeply this time his nostrils burn. Alex couldn't get enough of it. The other man inclined his head towards him and regarded him with an expression he couldn't comprehend. But, Alex leant in and caught Cross's mouth with his own and kissed him lightly, he didn't need to understand it to be aware of the implications. Cross leant in, cupping his hand behind Alex's head, thumb brushing against the small of his spine, and then kissed him back with a tenderness Alex didn't know he possessed.  
  
He felt like he was being suffocated; drowning almost. His hands clenched and unclenched against Cross's shoulders and his head felt heavy and dizzy. 'Cross...' He breathed, drawing back slightly, but finding resistance at the back of his skull, turned his head away instead. ' _Cross..._ ' His voice was so rough it hurt to talk.  
  
'How about a shower then?' Cross grazed his lips along Alex's jawline, brushing his fingers through the ends of Alex's tousled, brown hair. 'And then maybe we can have a bit of a “night cap” before bed.'  
  
Alex let out a chuckle, half amused, part relieved and perhaps even a bit apprehensive; the sickening fluttering in his stomach had returned. Alex leant up, pressed a warm kiss into the scruff of Cross's neck. He wasn't sure he'd ever look at alcohol the same way again. Or Cross, for that matter.  _But,_  he thought as he licked his lips,  _that's not such a bad thing._


End file.
